


Thinking about your whispers

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Degradation, Dom Seungyoun, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, sub wooseok, whew look at those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Seungyoun is looking down at Wooseok, fingers gentle underneath his chin as he lifts it.The way the smaller man is looking up at him is nothing short of adoring, eyes cloudy and almost unseeing. Seungyoun rubs his thumb along Wooseok’s spit-slick bottom lip.“What are we going to do with you, hm?” Seungyoun says softly, face unreadable.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Thinking about your whispers

**Author's Note:**

> title from [whispers (feat. avonlea) by oshi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw-eSvAeCIk)
> 
> idk why this is so long esp since it's prob meh but here u go enjoy mwah

Seungyoun is looking down at Wooseok, fingers gentle underneath his chin as he lifts it. 

The way the smaller man is looking up at him is nothing short of adoring, eyes cloudy and almost unseeing. Seungyoun rubs his thumb along Wooseok’s spit-slick bottom lip. 

“What are we going to do with you, hm?” Seungyoun says softly, face unreadable. 

Wooseok’s breath is caught in his throat as his boyfriend pulls at his bottom lip and releases it with a soft pop. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs pushed apart by Seungyoun’s knee resting on the mattress, pressing with the lightest of pressure against Wooseok’s crotch. It’s not enough for Wooseok, whose hands lay at his sides, fists clenching the sheets. 

“You can fuck my mouth.” He swallows thickly.

Seungyoun’s eyes darken at this and he leans down abruptly, pressing his mouth against Wooseoks’ for a bruising kiss, sucking on his tongue and teeth sinking into his bottom lip, pulling a drawn out moan from the smaller man. 

“You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?” Seungyoun pulls away to say this and the thread of spittle connecting their mouths breaks, and Wooseok’s mind goes blissfully fuzzy at the sight. 

The tightening in his pants is growing and he’s getting more desperate by the minute.

“Your little slut,” Wooseok breathes out, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. He can see Seungyoun’s eyes follow the motion as he reaches down to grip at Wooseok’s jaw. Wooseok whimpers at this. “Please, Younie.” 

“Please what, baby?” Seungyoun smears the saliva on Wooseok’s chin with his thumb. He drops his hand and reaches down to press the heel of it to the crotch of Wooseok’s pink satin panties, pulling a keening moan from his baby’s pretty lips. “Use your words. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t say it, hm?” His voice gets softer, mouth quirking up into a mocking smile. “I want to hear you say it again.” 

“Embarrassing,” Wooseok whines, gaze shifting sideways, if only to hide the way his eyes begin to fill with tears. 

“But you like it, don’t you princess? You know you like it when I talk to you like the dumb baby you are.” 

Wooseok takes in a sharp breath, panting from the way Seungyoun is applying more and more pressure to the way he’s palming him through his panties, his ears burning at the humiliation of it all and it’s like Seungyoun said; he loves every bit of it. 

“Want your cock in my mouth,” he whispers, eyes slowly raising to lock gazes with his boyfriend. “Want you to use me however you want,” he says, loses himself in the increasingly mindless reverence in his own voice. 

Wooseok watches the way Seungyoun clenches his jaw, watches the way the flash in his eyes comes and goes like a lighting strike. 

“On your knees.” 

Seungyoun’s voice is soft as he says this, removing his knee from where it’s been pressing incessantly against Wooseok’s weeping little cock, revealing the growing wet patch on his panties turning the baby pink satin darker. He whines in embarrassment before obediently dropping to his knees on the floor. 

“They’re ruined.” Wooseok pouts sadly up at Seungyoun, and his boyfriend just laughs.

“I can buy you new ones princess,” Seungyoun says lowly, unconcerned.

Wooseok is rewarded with the sight of the outline of Seungyoun in his sweats, and his lips automatically part when his boyfriend pulls his pants down just enough for his cock to spring out. He doesn’t realize he’s drooling until Seungyoun reaches down and smears it across his cheek. 

“So messy for me already, baby.” 

Wooseok licks his lips, gaze locked on the precome smeared at the head of Seungyoun’s cock, head cloudy except for the singular desire on his mind. 

“Open your mouth.” Wooseok obeys immediately, wanting nothing more than to be good for Seungyoun. “Look at me.” 

Wooseok lifts his gaze to lock with Seungyoun’s, watching in awe as he leans down and lets a glob of spit fall from his mouth and onto Wooseok’s tongue. 

The smaller man moans loudly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he opens them as Seungyoun presses two fingers into his mouth. Wooseok’s lips wrap around them like instinct as he begins to suck the digits in earnest.

Wooseok lets out a whine when Seungyoun pulls his fingers from between his lips but goes quiet as he watches his boyfriend wrap his hand around his cock and bring it to the smaller man’s mouth. He begins rubbing the head of it along the seam of Wooseok’s lips. Wooseok darts his tongue out, licking delicately and tasting Seungyoun on his lips while the man watches. 

“Want you in my mouth,” Wooseok pleads, “please, Younie?”

And god knows Seungyoun can never deny Wooseok of what he wants. 

“Go ahead, baby.” 

Wooseok tilts his head to give the head of Seungyoun’s cock a few kittenish licks before taking it into his mouth and digging his tongue into the slit. Seungyoun’s hand goes to grip the hair at the back of the smaller man’s head, tendrils tightly between his fingers as he tugs. Wooseok moans lowly, eyes fluttering shut. Seungyoun feels the vibrations from the sounds Wooseok makes as the man takes in his cock inch by inch. 

“Fuck,” Seungyoun groans. “Look at me.” Wooseok’s pretty doe eyes are wet with tears from the effort he’s putting in to fit Seungyoun into his mouth, pretty pink lips stretched around him. The way the smaller man’s tears glisten on his skin makes Seungyoun a little lightheaded. “You were made for taking my cock, weren’t you baby?” 

Wooseok can only moan in reply as he begins to bob his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him. The wet sound of Wooseok’s mouth when Seungyoun pulls him off is filthy and they both love it. 

There’s lines of spit and precome connecting Wooseok’s lips and Seungyoun’s cock, and the smaller man licks his lips delicately like he doesn’t have it all smeared on his chin. 

“Aren’t you going to fuck my mouth?” Wooseok pouts his spit-slick lips, reaching up to wipe at the tears on his cheeks idly with pretty, delicate fingers. Seungyoun can’t help the way his heart swells at the sight; his baby is so cute.

“Is that what you want, princess?” Seungyoun presses two fingers into Wooseok’s mouth, unable to help the quirk of his lips upwards when he feels the smaller man’s tongue swirling around them. “Always need something in your mouth, hm?” 

Seungyoun presses the digits in further, and Wooseok gags a little before he relaxes his throat. He pulls them out abruptly and uses his hand to grip tendrils of Wooseok’s hair and yanks backwards, forcing the man to look up at him. His lips part like an invitation, eyes shining as their gazes lock.

For a moment, Wooseok sees the way Seungyoun’s expression softens as he looks down at him, the tenseness in his jaw relaxes, the grip on his hair loosens.

But the moment is broken just as quickly as it happens when Seungyoun leans down and kisses him roughly, sucking on his tongue and clashing their teeth and stealing all of Wooseok’s breath and leaving him gasping. 

Wooseok’s mouth falls open almost instinctively when Seungyoun moves closer, head fuzzy as he takes in the way his cock is red and wet with arousal. 

Seungyoun slides in and begins thrusting into the tight heat of Wooseok’s mouth at a punishing pace, not waiting for him to adjust because he _knows_ his princess can take it, and Wooseok moans, fists clenched on top of his thighs. Seeing the way Wooseok’s pretty lips stretch around his cock is sight that Seungyoun never tires of, and he goes lightheaded as tears slip down the smaller man’s cheeks. He pulls out and slips his sweats and briefs the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side. Wooseok tilts his head up, tongue out as Seungyoun begins to stroke himself rapidly and takes in the sight of Wooseok’s parted swollen lips and the drool dripping down his chin and onto the floor below.

Wooseok gasps as he feels the ropes of hot cum landing on his tongue and his cheeks, eyes shutting slightly as he feels it clinging to his lashes and dripping off his chin. He lifts his hand to wipe some of it off, but Seungyoun catches his wrist.

“On the bed.” 

Seungyoun manhandles Wooseok onto his back, grip on his hips harsh and he loves it. He yanks the ruined satin panties down and throws it somewhere off the bed. Wooseok gasps as the cool air hits his neglected little cock. 

Seungyoun runs his fingers through the cum on Wooseok’s face, rubbing it between them before reaching down and sliding a finger into his hole. Wooseok’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, letting out a breath.

“Baby, did you play with yourself before this?” 

Wooseok feels the heat rise up his neck as he nods, bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks about how he’d fingered himself in the shower that morning with Seungyoun’s name on his lips–it wasn’t the same. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“Don’t be sorry, princess, it’s not your fault you’re just a needy little slut. Always need to be filled up.” 

Wooseok whines at this, and the sound cut off by a moan as Seungyoun slides in a second finger. He feels his cock let out a little spurt of precum when he remembers that Seungyoun’s fingers are covered in his own release. Wooseok’s mouth falls open when the other man curls his fingers just so and begins to rub tantalizingly at his prostate, his toes curling at the intense pleasure surging over his body. Wooseok’s eyes going lidded at the sensation, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“Ungh, ugnh, ungh, Younie, please,” Wooseok pants, and he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for at this point. Wooseok tries to catch his breath as Seungyoun removes his fingers and runs it through the cum that is beginning to dry on his stomach. He sucks in a sharp breath as he slides three fingers into his slutty hole, expression even and controlled as Wooseok begins to keen brokenly. Seungyoun rubs at the same spot for what seems like minutes on end; Wooseok doesn’t know anymore. All he knows is that it’s steady, even pressure and it’s not _enough_. 

Wooseok’s eyes keep slipping closed as he gets used to the steady pressure on his prostate, the sensation almost lulling him to sleep. 

“On your hands and knees, baby,” Seungyoun suddenly says softly, chuckling when Wooseok whines at the emptiness once he’s removed his fingers. He watches the way the smaller man’s pink hole clenches around nothing, mesmerized at the pretty sight. Wooseok gasps at the sharp sting of Seungyoun’s hand slapping against the flesh of his thigh. His voice is sharp. “Hands and knees. I won’t say it again.” 

Wooseok shakily sits up before turning over so he’s in the position Seungyoun asked of him. The man begins massaging the globes of his ass, pulling them apart to expose his fluttering entrance again. Seungyoun licks a long stripe up from Wooseok’s scrotum to his hole, tongue circling the perineum. He pulls his face away and blows gently, and the smaller man trembles at the sensation. 

“Please,” Wooseok whispers, lowering himself so the side of his face is pressed into the mattress and his ass is in the air, like an offering. “Please stop teasing me, Younie.” 

“But I like playing with you, “ Seungyoun says mockingly, speaking in a pout as his eyes flash with amusement, he leans down again, kissing the insides of Wooseok’s thighs and sucking at the flesh harshly, scraping his teeth over the skin. He runs his tongue over the marks as Wooseok gasps, eyes fluttering. “You’re always so good for me, always taking whatever I give you so well.” 

Seungyoun pulls away again, letting a long line of saliva drip from his mouth onto Wooseok’s pink hole. The smaller man barely gets to react to this before Seungyoun is thrusting his tongue in and out, fingers teasing alongside and Wooseok is crying again and unable to control the sobs escaping his mouth at the sheer pleasure that is washing over him in unrelenting waves.

“Do you feel good, baby?” Seungyoun murmurs against the flesh of his ass, teeth biting at the skin and drawing out a sharp gasp from the smaller man’s lips. “Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” Wooseok keens, fisting the sheets and staring unseeingly because his eyes are blurred with tears now. “Love your tongue, your mouth is so good,” he thinks he says, but he’s sure it just comes out as incoherent babbling. Seungyoun chuckles, and Wooseok can feel the puffs of breath flitting over his spit-slick hole. 

Seungyoun begins fucking his tongue deeper into Wooseok, using the hand he isn’t using to hold his thigh to reach around and grip at his sensitive little cock, sticky and wet from arousal. The man begins to pant harshly, breaths sputtering as he gets pushed closer to the edge. 

“ _Hngh, hngh, hngh, fuck_.” Wooseok’s breath gets caught in his throat and he stops breathing for a moment. “G-gonna cum,” Wooseok gasps, and instantly, Seungyoun pulls away and he’s empty again. 

“You know you can’t cum without me saying so, baby.” His voice is lofty, unconcerned as he licks at the sticky precum coating his palm. Wooseok goes lightheaded at the sight. 

“Younie,” Wooseok is crying again, chest heaving, “B-baby needs to come, please. P-please, please. You’re being so m-mean.” 

“How am I being mean? You said I was making you feel good.” Seungyoun is taunting him, his tone condescending, and Wooseok’s head goes deliciously fuzzy at the humiliation he feels warming his body. “Baby is so sensitive today.” 

“Please let me cum.” Wooseok’s voice is soft, and he’s sniffling, leaking all over his own stomach and the sheets, fingers gripping weakly at the duvet. “Younie, please. Haven’t I been good?” 

Something in Seungyoun softens for a moment. “You’ve been perfect for me. You always are.”

And Wooseok feels shy for some reason, sniffling quietly as he glances to the side.

“Do you think you can cum untouched for me, princess?” Seungyoun asks, pulling away completely and manhandling Wooseok onto his back. 

Wooseok is nearly gone, his fringe sticking to his forehead from sweat, his eyes pooled with unshed tears, lips swollen and red from biting them. The bedroom light overhead illuminates the drying tear tracks on his cheeks. 

Seungyoun reaches down and uses his thumb to wipe under his eyes. He leans in for a hard kiss, his grip on the smaller man’s jaw harsh. Wooseok can barely muster up the energy to kiss back properly at this point, just a slow slant of the mouth and brush of tongue as his mind clouds over a little more. 

Seungyoun’s grip on his thigh is harsh when he pulls away, his nails digging into the soft flesh as he speaks calmly. “I asked you a question.” 

“I.” Wooseok swallows thickly, clearing his throat. “I can cum without you touching me.” 

“Such a good boy.” 

He sounds so condescending, so mocking, yet Wooseok revels in the praise. Seungyoun grabs the bottle of lube from somewhere on the bed, slicking himself up. Wooseok’s tongue lolls out of his mouth a little as he waits, dripping saliva down his chin and onto his collarbone as he takes in the view of Seungyoun’s cock—red with arousal and curling up towards his stomach. 

When Seungyoun slides in it’s like all the breath has left Wooseok’s lungs, his hole clenching around the other man as he tenses. 

Wooseok lets out rapid, panting breaths in time with Seungyoun’s thrusts, and he feels himself slide up the bed from the pace and force. Seungyoun grips his hips tighter, and Wooseok knows it’s gonna leave reminders in the forms of bruises for days. The thought has him a little lightheaded and he can feel his ears turn hotter at the embarrassment that the idea arouses him. 

“Ungh, ungh, _ungh_ ,” Wooseok begins to keen, mouth falling open as Seungyoun twists his hips and the angle changes and it’s so, so good. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.” It’s like a chant at this point, he feels so full, so numbingly sated. 

Wooseok’s lower stomach is sticky with precum and he aches to touch himself but he wants to be good for Seungyoun so he only clenches the sheets in his fists tighter. 

Seungyoun teases a finger alongside his cock and Wooseok begins to sob, breaths coming ragged as this sense of desperation washes over him and all he can think about is how much he wants cum—how much he needs to come. 

“P-please, _please_ Younie.” Tears are slipping down Wooseok’s cheeks and it mixes with his spit and he can’t, he can’t, he can’t. “I need to cum, _please_ let me cum. I need it so b-bad.” 

“You’re so needy today, hm?” The only thing that suggests Seungyoun is just as affected as Wooseok is the way his voice shakes despite his efforts to keep it controlled and even. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault you’re just a cock-stupid princess.” Wooseok moans at this, his entire body burning with humiliation. Seungyoun smiles that smile that’s closer to a smirk than anything else and Wooseok has never hated and loved it more than at this moment. “You can come after I do.” 

And Wooseok’s stomach drops because he doesn’t know if he can last much longer, not with the punishing pace that Seungyoun is thrusting into his puffy pink hole at a different angle now and hitting his prostate with each snap of his hips, not with the way he toys at Wooseok’s nipples with fingers. 

Wooseok’s mouth hangs open dumbly as the buildup of pleasure becomes almost numbing, his mind empty of anything except his need to cum. 

“God, look at you,” Seungyoun growls, gripping Wooseok’s slack jaw. “So fucking perfect for me, taking anything I give you so well.” 

Wooseok is crying again, he doesn’t think he’s stopped this whole time and he gasps when he feels Seungyoun cumming, reveling in the way it feels to be filled with his beautiful cock and his cum and he needs this so, so badly. 

“P-please,” Wooseok whispers, and he’s not even sure Seungyoun hears him as he thrusts through his orgasm, moaning loudly as he does. 

Seungyoun leans down and presses their mouths together in a messy, wet kiss that is more tongue than anything else and he pulls away to press a long kiss to Wooseok’s sweaty forehead. 

“Go ahead, princess, cum for me.”

Wooseok’s vision goes white as he feels something snap inside him, like a splintering rope and he cums so hard he feels his legs weakly scrabble at the sheets, his release spurting onto his and Seungyoun’s stomachs. 

“Ungh, ungh,” he gasps as Seungyoun takes Wooseok’s cock in his hand and milks him through the rest of it, and the feeling is almost painful because of how sensitive he is. 

It’s one of the best orgasms Seungyoun has ever given him and he thinks it _might_ just be enough to forgive him for being so mean. 

“Hey,” Seungyoun says softly, brushing his thumb along Wooseok’s cheekbones and brushing some tears away, “was that okay? Did I hurt you?” He knows that if he had, the smaller man would have used his safe word or their signals but he still wants to make sure. 

Wooseok shakes his head jerkily, sniffing quietly as he buries his face into Seungyoun’s neck.

“You’ve been so good for me, you’re always so good, I love you so much baby,” Seungyoun says gently, leaning his head back a little and pushing Wooseok’s sweat-soaked fringe out of his eyes. 

Wooseok continues crying softly through the comedown and Seungyoun whispers soft praises into his ear and into his skin, lips pressing feather-light against his cheeks and neck, fingers stroking at his skin and tracing patterns that help ground him. He’s lying on top of Wooseok, propped up slightly on an elbow, and they’re sticky and it’s gross but he knows that this is how his princess likes to be taken care of. 

And when it’s over—

“You’re such a fucking asshole.” Wooseok sniffs, smacking a grinning Seungyoun’s shoulder as he wipes delicately at Wooseok’s face with a warm, damp washcloth. “ _‘You can come after I do’_? What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> @x1members come home oneit twt is jobless and feral  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun?)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
